vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Vercetti
Summary Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986) and mentioned in The Introduction, a prequel of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992), and in the game itself during the mission The Meat Business. Tommy is a former member of the Forelli Family, and the leader of the Vercetti crime family in Vice City. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with an adrenaline pill, melee weapons, and firearms. 9-A with a rocket launcher Name: Thomas Vercetti Origin: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Gender: Male Age: 35 in 1986 (when the events of Vice City took place), 67 in the present day (Born in 1951) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (with an adrenaline pill), Resistance to ordinary fire (After completing level 12 of the fire truck mission), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Can work around with a great number of cars and can even pilot planes and helicopters), Explosion Manipulation (Via explosives), Fire Manipulation (Via molotovs), Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Wall level (Can destroy cars after repeatedly hitting them. Can dent metal and rip apart car doors, hoods and trunks with a few hits, can also do this to armored cars, can send people flying several meters into the air with his kicks even without the adrenaline pill. Can easily trade blows with and kill those who can slightly harm him. His strikes are somewhat comparable to, but overall weaker than his weapons), higher with an adrenaline pill (Becomes much stronger, can now kill other humans in one hit, and send them flying several meters into the air), with melee weapons (Can easily tear vehicles apart and destroy human heads in one hit), and with firearms and explosives (Can easily and rapidly blow up multiple vehicles without trouble). Small Building level with a rocket launcher (Can easily blow up reinforced military equipment with a few rocket launcher shots. Can one-shot multiple cars at once and reduce them to charred metal) Speed: Superhuman (Far faster than everybody else in the game. Can easily outrun most vehicles) with Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions (Has consistently dodged rocket-fire and oncoming high-speed vehicles), higher with Adrenaline pills. Subsonic with most vehicles and the Dodo seaplane. Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can force open helicopter doors at high altitudes) Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with an adrenaline pill Durability: Small Building level (Can tank about 4 rocket launcher shots in the face before dying. Can survive being run over by cars, tanks and even survive their explosions at point-blank range just fine), higher with Body Armor Stamina: Fairly high (Can go for as long as he needs to in a fight, though sprinting will tire him), Nigh-Limitless after completing level 12 on the paramedic mission (This grants Tommy infinite sprinting) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with a rocket launcher, about several kilometers with a sniper rifle Standard Equipment: An arsenal of weapons, though he is limited to one of each type Intelligence: Above Average (Became the head of a criminal empire during the course of Vice City and easily outwitted most of his enemies) Weaknesses: Extremely short tempered, can be tricked at times, can't swim (However, it is highly possible that it's just a game mechanic) Feats: *Fifteen years before the events of the game, Tommy survived an ambush by killing eleven people that were sent to murder him. *Wiped out several powerful gangs that were rampant across Vice City. *Established his own gang, which turned out to be extremely successful. *Took over several businesses and properties, and managed to help establish all of their influences. *Became the criminal kingpin of Vice City. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto) Carl's profile (Note: Both were bloodlusted and fully equipped, however CJ didn't get access to his jetpack) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stone Walls Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Leaders Category:Playable Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Video Game Characters